Chapitre unique : Que demander de plus ?
by rukire34
Summary: Tonks aime Remus, mais celui-ci la repousse. Après 1an, Tonks baisse les bras. Que va faire Remus ? Profiter de sa tranquilité et continuer à se morfondre, ou va-t-il enfin ouvrir les yeux ?


**Que demander de plus ?**

Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît ! Souffla-t-il avec lassitude.

Pourquoi ? Répondit-elle.

Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

Elle souffla bruyamment et s'exclama :

Parce que tu es pauvre ? Parce que tu es vieux ? Ou parce que tu es un loup-garou ? Quelle excuse vas-tu me sortir aujourd'hui ?

Elle s'éloigna de lui. A quoi bon essayer, encore une fois, de le faire céder s'il ne changeait pas de refrain ?

Quant à lui, il se contenta de détourner le regard pour ne pas avoir à la regarder en face.

Remus Lupin avait les traits tirés, la pleine lune approchant n'arrangeait en rien son état !

Mais par-dessus tout, la jeune femme, qui revenait à l'attaque pour la énième fois, l'agaçait.

Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il ne pouvait pas ?

Malheureusement pour lui, Nymphadora Tonks était une femme têtue et butée.

Malgré le nombre incalculable de fois que le lycanthrope l'avait repoussée, elle continuait à s'acharner.

Ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'elle ne baisse pas les bras qui gênait le plus Remus, c'était le fait que ses barrières faiblissaient de jours en jours face aux attaques de la métamorphomage.

Remus était attiré par elle, c'était indéniable, mais il ne devait pas succomber, il ne pouvait pas ! Il était dangereux et surtout il ne l'a rendrait jamais heureuse.

Elle était belle, jeune, intelligente, il ne fallait pas qu'elle gâche sa vie avec une personne comme lui.

Bon très bien, je te fiche la paix … pour le moment. Tu as de la chance que la pleine lune approche sinon je n'aurais pas été aussi clémente !

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine du 12 square Grimaud.

Lupin entendit la jeune femme claquer violemment la porte d'entrée, ce qui réveilla Mrs Black.

Remus ne fit pas attention aux plaintes de la mère de son meilleur ami.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

******

Nymphadora était furieuse. Il l'avait encore repoussée.

Mais quand cesserait-il ce petit jeu ? Tonks savait pertinemment que Remus la désirait.

A chaque fois qu'elle revenait à la charge en faisant des sous-entendus plus qu'explicites, ou bien qu'elle le frôlait, elle voyait l'expression de son visage changer l'espace d'une seconde, son corps se crispait.

Elle avait même réussit une fois à lire dans son regard le combat interne qu'il se livrait.

La jeune auror avait, une fois de plus, mangé au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Remus était présent, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

En effet, il faisait tout pour l'éviter, elle le savait.

Mais ce soir là, il était revenu chez Sirius, car la pleine lune était le lendemain et qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de la passer dans cette maison.

La jeune femme avait donc profité de la présence du lycanthrope pour attaquer une fois de plus.

Elle espérait qu'il finirait par céder. Mais comme à chaque fois, elle s'était heurtée à un refus et elle se retrouvait maintenant totalement démoralisée.

Elle errait sans but dans les rues. Elle ne savait ni où elle allait ni où elle était.

Puis après une demi-heure à ressasser ses sombres pensées, elle décida de rentrer chez elle et de se coucher.

******

Remus était étendu sur son lit. Il avait les yeux dans le vide.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées qui, une fois n'était pas coutume, étaient remplies d'une jolie sorcière aux cheveux rose.

Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. La repousser devenait chaque jour de plus en plus difficile. Elle était loin d'être repoussante, elle était même extrêmement belle à ses yeux.

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle était difficile.

Elle lui avait de nombreuse fois dit que s'il ne voulait pas d'une vraie relation, elle se contenterait d'une nuit. Mais Remus ne voulait pas d'une nuit, il voulait plus. Elle, il la désirait. Et c'était bien ça qui le dérangeait.

Il avait décidé de vivre reclus de la société, de ne jamais avoir une relation sérieuse avec une femme. Il n'avait eu aucun problème jusqu'à présent, aucune femme ne l'avait réellement attiré. Mais Nymphadora l'avait envoûté.

A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer son odeur enivrante, lorsqu'il croisait son regard, il perdait pied et lorsqu'elle le touchait, ses pieds quittaient la terre ferme et il se retrouvait perché sur un petit nuage.

Il était amoureux ! Voila le problème. Pour la première fois de sa vie de lycanthrope était amoureux d'une jeune femme.

Toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'il avait prises jusqu'à présent n'avaient plus de raison d'être mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur. Il n'avait pas le droit de vivre heureux. Il était un monstre et rien ne changerait sa condition.

C'est pourquoi il repoussait Tonks, elle finirait par renoncer pensait-il au début.

Mais maintenant ? Il savait qu'elle ne cèderait pas … Alors que faire ?

******

Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Molly se retourna vers la jeune femme qui était assise dans sa cuisine et la regarda d'un air compatissant.

Je suis sure qu'il cèdera un jour.

Ah bon et quand ? S'emporta l'auror.

Bientôt. Répondit Mrs Weasley toujours aussi confiante.

Bientôt ? Ca fait un an que je lui tourne autour, un an que je lui fais comprendre que je l'aime ! S'énerva Tonks.

Je sais ma chérie, ne t'emporte pas.

Je vrai craquer. Souffla la jeune femme en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

Ses épaules tombèrent et son agacement tomba rapidement pour laisser place au découragement.

Comment ça ? Demanda Molly.

Ca fait un an que je lui cours après, un an … Il ne veut pas de moi … à quoi bon insister ?

Mrs Weasley l'observa un moment interdite. Où était passé la jeune femme passionnée qu'était Nymphadora ? Où était passé son entêtement à toute épreuve ?

Molly essaya de la persuader de continuer, que ses efforts finiraient par être récompensés, mais Tonks avait baissé les bras, elle avait décidé de laisser Remus Lupin en paix.

******

Remus Lupin ! Qu'as-tu fait à Nymphadora ? S'exclama Molly alors que l'interpellé entait dans la cuisine du Terrier.

Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Qu'as-tu fais ?

Mais rien voyons. S'écria Remus sur la défensive.

Elle n'est pas assez jolie, c'est ça ? Ou alors pas assez intelligente ? Ou peut-être l'est-elle trop justement ?

Mais enfin Molly de quoi parlez-vous ?

Pourquoi repousses-tu ses avances ?

Remus comprit enfin, la méthamorphomage était venue au Terrier, il l'avait croisée en arrivant. Elle avait la tête baissée et ne l'avait même pas regardé lorsqu'il l'avait saluée.

Lupin savait que la jeune femme se confiait à Mrs Weasley. Cela l'avait énormément gêné au début, mais il avait finit par s'y habituer. En effet, tant que Molly ne venait pas lui faire de sermon tout allait bien, mais il ne supportait pas qu'elle se mêle ainsi de sa vie et qu'elle remette en doute ses choix.

Il soupira violemment et parla de la voix la plus calme possible :

Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect mais cela ne vous regarde pas.

Et bien si vois-tu.

Pouvez-vous m'expliquer en quoi cela vous concerne ?

Tonks est malheureuse et elle ne mérite pas cela, tu essaies de la protéger en la repoussant …

Molly parlait d'une voix beaucoup plus calme et c'est ce qui incita Lupin à l'écouter.

Tu crois qu'elle sera plus heureuse loin de toi, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle t'aime et que chaque fois que tu la repousses cela lui fait mal. Laisse-toi aller Remus, je sais que toi aussi tu l'aimes…

Il allait répliquer mais elle l'en empêcha.

Je t'interdis de le nier !

Le lycanthrope pris une chaise et s'y assis. La pleine lune de la veille l'avait épuisé et il devait maintenant supporter les remontrances de Mrs Weasley.

Je sais que tu es épuisé, mais Nymphadora ne va vraiment pas bien.

Je l'ai remarqué lorsque je l'ai croisée…

Elle renonce Remus. Déclara-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux et fixa un point dans le vide.

Elle renonçait, il avait gagné … Mais cela lui convenait-il vraiment ?

Il était amoureux d'elle, ça il ne pouvait plus le nier, mais au plus profond de lui-même il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait.

D'un autre côté, c'était la première femme qui le regardait tel qu'il était sans le juger.

Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Demanda Molly.

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Explique-moi. Dit-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

Il l'a regarda un moment et finit par se lancer.

Pendant un an elle m'a courut après, elle a tout essayé pour me faire craquer. Je dois avouer que cela a faillit arriver plus d'une fois, mais je m'entêtais à la repousser. Je me disais que je ne devais pas, que je n'étais pas fait pour elle … mais maintenant que je sais qu'elle renonce …

Il marqua une pose ayant peur de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Continue... L'encouragea Mrs Weasley.

Je pensais que je serais soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle baissait les bras, mais la vérité c'est que …

Tu l'aimes et tu ne veux pas la perdre. Tu as envie d'être avec elle, tu en as toujours eu envie mais tu as peur.

Il médita un instant sur les paroles de son hôte.

En effet, j'ai peur, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes … j'ai peur de commencer quelque chose et qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle a fait une erreur, j'ai peur de souffrir et de la faire souffrir.

Molly sourit à ses paroles.

Elle n'attend rien de toi. La seule chose qu'elle veut c'est ton amour. Et pour ce qui est de changer d'avis… excuse moi de te le dire, mais elle t'aime depuis qu'elle a huit ans, alors il y a bien longtemps que cela serait fait ! Et puis vous souffrirez moins en étant ensemble qu'en restant dans cette situation.

Le loup-garou sourit, Elle venait de lui dire ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

Il était amoureux et il avait décidé de ne plus se le cacher ! Il allait prendre sa vie en main et arrêter de vivre reclus de toute société.

******

Une semaine après sa conversation avec Molly, Remus n'avait toujours pas réussit à parler à Tonks. La jeune femme faisait tout pour l'éviter. A une certaine époque, il aurait tout donné pour que cela arrive, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas.

Il avait décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à Nymphadora. Mais comment faire s'il ne la voyait jamais ?

Ce soir là, il décida que cela avait assez duré. Il se rendit donc à l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Il toqua à la porte.

Qui est-ce ? Entendit-il derrière la porte.

Remus Lupin ! Répondit-il heureux de voir que la jeune femme prenait ses précautions en ces temps troublés.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

Que me veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle sans détour.

J'aimerais que nous parlions.

Je t'écoute…

C'est-à-dire que je préfèrerais entrer.

Et moi je préfèrerais éviter.

Cela allait être plus dur que prévu pensa-t-il.

Ne joue pas à l'enfant s'il te plait, laisse-moi entrer !

Je joue à l'enfant ? S'exclama-t-elle irritée.

Parfaitement !

Et bien si c'est comme cela, la gamine te dit bonsoir !

Elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte mais quelque chose la bloqua. Elle baissa les yeux et vit le pied de Remus retenir la porte.

Pour la dernière fois, laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait. Dit-il d'un ton qui interdisait le refus.

Très bien… Abdiqua-t-elle en s'éloignant de la porte.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon et s'affala dans un fauteuil.

Remus referma la porte et alla la rejoindre.

Il se posta devant elle et la regarda un moment.

Tu as les traits tirés. Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

C'est pour me dire que je suis laide que tu es venu ? Lança-t-elle grinçante. Car si c'est le cas tu peux repartir, j'ai saisi le message.

Non je ne suis pas venu pour cela. Murmura-t-il très calme.

Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

Pour te parler…

Ca, j'avais compris ! Répondit-elle en se levant pour lui faire face. Cesse de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi pourquoi tu es là qu'on en finisse.

Très bien !

Il s'avança légèrement vers elle. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Allait-il avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

Il posa doucement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Elle le regardait sans bouger, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle. Il la regarda un moment, il prit le temps d'admirer son visage. Ses yeux se dirigèrent inexorablement vers les lèvres si tentantes de la méthamorphomage. Il se pencha légèrement et approcha son visage du sien.

Il prenait tout son temps, lui laissant ainsi l'opportunité de s'éloigner.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, il combla le vide qui séparait leurs lèvres.

Le simple fait d'effleurer les lèvres de la jeune femme le transporta dans un autre monde.

Il commença doucement à l'embrasser. Elle ne répondait pas à son baiser.

Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, stupéfaite par ce qui était en train de se passer.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, déçu du fait qu'elle n'ait pas répondu à son baiser, une multitude de choses passaient dans sa tête, mais la plus poignante était l'idée qu'il s'était décidé trop tard et qu'elle avait tourné la page.

Tonks ferma les yeux et l'attira contre elle. Sa bouche rencontra à nouveau celle de Remus.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et laissa ses doigts se glisser doucement dans ses cheveux.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement mettant dans cette étreinte tout l'amour qu'elle portait pour cet homme. Remus ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à son baiser, trop heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Il devint même plus fougueux et plus passionné.

Chacun savourait ce moment si longtemps espéré ou rêvé et qui se réalisait enfin.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent Remus souffla contre ses lèvres :

Je t'aime.

Elle s'éloigna et l'observa un moment. Quand elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère elle lui fit un grand sourire et dit :

Moi aussi je t'aime Remus Lupin.

Et elle l'embrassa à nouveau, heureuse qu'il ait enfin dit ce qu'elle espérait entendre depuis de nombreuses années.

A ce moment là, Nymphadora Tonks était la jeune femme la plus heureuse du monde.

L'homme qu'elle aimait l'aimait en retour ! Que demander de plus ?


End file.
